hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5159 (1st May 2019)
Summary Emotions run high at Lily's funeral as Prince explodes at Romeo over his attempt to comfort Prince. Prince later agrees to work with Liam. Grace ends up befriending Martine, whilst Cleo inadvertently makes Walter feel guilty for judging her. Plot The Nightingales are concerned for Romeo. The McQueens comfort Prince. Diane struggles to write the eulogy. Goldie advises Prince to forget the anger towards Romeo, and Mercedes gives him the wedding ring to wear. Prince tells Goldie that he has to see Romeo. Romeo tells James and Marnie that Tony said not to go to the funeral. Juliet is furious. Grace and Martine walk into each other, and Grace is put in her place after making a rude comment when Martine tells her that she's doing the catering for Lily's funeral. Maxine offers to help Martine and Grace talks her into helping. Prince visits the Nightingales looking for Romeo. James is surprised when Prince says that Romeo has to attend the funeral. Cleo is disappointed when Mitchell can't attend the funeral. Mitchell snaps at Walter and Martine tells Walter off. Yasmine shows Diane the memory tree that Sylver made. As they leave, Diane gets upset and Tony comforts her. Prince finds Romeo at Lily's shrine. He tells Romeo that he wants him at the funeral, despite what Tony says. Yasmine tells Walter over her worries over speaking at Lily's funeral. She gets upset upon seeing the hearse, and the drawing on the wall Lily, Peri and Yasmine's names in a heart. Goldie and Diane are not pleased to learn that Romeo is banned from the funeral, and they refuse to wait for Prince to arrive. Scott is the first to speak at Lily's funeral. Diane is the second, and she reads a section from her journal from when Babs was ill. Romeo arrives at the funeral and Tony is furious. Martine tells Grace that she used to be a flight attendant and how she got fired, and Grace finds that Martine isn't too bad. Yasmine and Peri speak at Lily's funeral. The vicar asks if anyone would like to speak, and Prince goes up. He struggles to process the fact that the last time he was in the church, he was marrying Lily. Romeo goes to the altar and comforts Prince, and highly speaks of Lily and Prince's marriage. Yasmine tells Romeo that she knows how he feels. Tony is furious that Ste didn't turn up. Cleo tells Mitchell about her eating disorder and explains why she turned down his offer of dinner. Walter apologises for misjudging her. Prince snaps at Romeo and storms out. Prince offers to do Liam's dirty work. He takes off his ring and shakes Liam's hand. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen (uncredited; voice) *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Notes *The vicar is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Lily McQueen's voice is heard in this episode, for which Lauren McQueen is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019